frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Farleun
Farleun (方即逝 Fāng Jíshì) is a major character of the Frontier of Yu series. He was a disciple of Ararejin Temple and a killer of Infinite Trace. Physical Appearance Farleun's hair is apparently black but there is gray at his parted bangs and at his ends. In addition, his dark gray eyes make him seem to be a blind person. Personality According to both Locteaus and Yunex's memories, Farleun was clever and kind when he was young. There also seems to be proof that shows a young Farleun as foolish, often playing pranks on people. He never accepts defeat and this is mainly due to his early awakening of the martial arts.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 49 However, he tends to have a mocking personality, making sarcastic comments and snide remarks whenever he can. Although his personality annoys some people to an extent, Farleun is very hard to understand and approach, which causes his relationships with fellow disciples to be at odds. He cannot be fully trusted since his mentality is very inconceivable and indifferent. While he tends to make more enemies than do friends, Farleun is excellent at coming up with strategies and accurate predictions when dealing with humans. It is also explained that he loves to analyze human expressions and behaviors, preferring them over himself. History Farleun was born in the year A0072. He grew up looking at the world with exploring eyes and made a living by stealing, which ultimately became a factor for his quick speed for grabbing and moving objects. By the time he was twelve, he memorized all the places and routes of Korise, making his stealing abilities better. In the year A0086, Farleun watched Locteaus's attempts at stealing and was immediately interested. He had Locteaus follow him to learn the efficient ways to steal food and necessities for survival. However, when Farleun finally decided to risk having Locteaus steal something from Leaf, his predictions were thrown off. Both attempted to flee, but Leaf had beaten them both with the end result of them becoming Ararejin Temple disciples. Synopsis Companion Series Not as lively as before, Farleun grew to silence and continued to analyze independently through his mind. Because he respected Leaf and was particularly obedient to him, Farleun agreed to work as an undercover while joining Infinite Trace.Frontier of Yu: Battle Deceit: Episode 32 Entering Infinite Trace, Farleun was given a test by Lucile before he can be officially declared a member. However, Lucile expected Farleun to act alone, so he told Farleun his plan of having him cooperate with another presence. He was surprised that the 「Fastest Blade」, Qinles, was also in the room.Frontier of Yu: Battle Deceit: Episode 33 After he officially joined Infinite Trace, Fidel had doubts about his Ararejin Temple betrayal. Because although Gulair knew the Chaotic Crystal was in the hands of Leaf, he still could not trace Leaf's whereabouts, especially with Fourteen blocking his every move. Gulair eventually killed Fourteen, and Fidel promised to help him find Leaf by using Farleun as a means to test his theory on the claimed betrayal. Since it was Leaf's plan to have him act as an undercover, Farleun did not self-assert and make up his own plans. He listened to Leaf and Fidel's orders at the same time without having advantages for either. In the end, Farleun was asked by Fidel to go back to Leaf and tell him to meet at the Sealed Portal. The events at the Sealed Portal stay shocking and engraving to Farleun, as Leaf dies of Gulair's poison. After the event, Farleun breaks off ties with Ararejin Temple completely and continues his job as undercover in Infinite Trace. He was officially declared a traitor by his fellow companions and students of the Ararejin Temple. First Season Relationships Leaf Ararejin Temple= Farleun knew almost everyone in Korise and had never actually tried to involve himself with famous people. Leaf was a well-respected master of both the Ararejin Temple and the Keidu Temple and Farleun knows not to deal with Leaf's excellence in using blades and swords. However, as he sometimes takes risks, Farleun made Locteaus steal something from Leaf one day on the day Leaf came back from his quests. He expected Leaf to be in a hurry from all the quests he had done but was wrong when they found themselves colliding into him directly. After capturing both of them, Leaf made them his disciples, which they eventually began to see him as a father figure. Leaf was then poisoned to death, but he did not blame Farleun for not being able to predict this occurrence. Initially, Locteaus was cocky towards Farleun, annoyed with his in-depth knowledge. However, Locteaus became reliant on Farleun and looked up to him as an older brother. When Leaf died, most Ararejin Temple disciples labeled Farleun as the traitor and the indirect cause of Leaf's death. Locteaus did not give into these messages at first and tried to get an answer out of Farleun but was met with his intent on severing ties. Because of this, Locteaus could not trust him anymore and a grudge against Farleun was created. Yunex met Locteaus and Farleun on the same day they tried stealing something from Leaf. She immediately despised them for choosing to become thieves at a young age. After being adopted by Leaf and became a disciple along with the other two, her perceptions of both of them changed. Yunex became one of the only peoples that understood Farleun to a certain degree, so she felt indifferent about his betrayal. |-| Infinite Trace= Although it seems that Farleun was always able to show his talent in analyzing and telling information to Fidel, he has stated that he would not want to get on Fidel's bad side. He works under Fidel and knows the latter's hidden capabilities. Before joining Infinite Trace, Farleun had never had a direct conversation with Qinles, someone who was considered to be his nemesis. Because he holds the 「Fastest Sword」 title and Qinles held the 「Fastest Blade」 title, Farleun always wanted to have a battle with him and witness his skills in actuality. However, they did not become nemeses and instead became the complete opposite: confidants. Qinles knew everything about Farleun's beliefs and mentality and claimed that he was no match for him. |-| Others= After becoming a disciple, Farleun also met Ense, an old friend and rival of Leaf. Ense often came to the Ararejin Temple to teach them life concepts and have discussions with Leaf, so Farleun regards him as a teacher despite Ense not having a trusting look of him. Skills Primary Triple Charge (骛远三重杀 Wù Yuǎn Sānzhóng Shā): An attack skill Away and Expel (离观逐出 Lí Guān Zhú Chū): An attack skill Deadly Betrayal (瞬影叛三式 Shùn Yǐng Pàn Sān Shì): An attack skill that Farleun created when he felt that something was going to go wrong. He warned Yunex and Locteaus that he will only use this skill against enemies and never allies and that it was a skill hard to dodge or escape from. After Leaf's death, he now uses this skill on anyone, damaging his opponents' health all down to critical rate. Combo Bonebreaking Array (碎骨之阵 Suì Gǔ Zhī Zhèn): An attack combo skill with Qinles. Silence Light (无声神光 Wúshēng Shén Guāng): A passive type combo skill with Yue and Ense. Scroll Ararejin Temple skills Equipment Golden Thorn Sword (金刺剑 Jīncì Jiàn): Battles * Trivia *Farleun is one of the many characters good at stealing but Tindus holds the best record. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Infinite Trace members Category:Ararejin Temple members Category:Firm Mist members Category:Assassins Category:Swordsmen